


At Every Hour

by rollingmoans (Salem1)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem1/pseuds/rollingmoans
Summary: 1am, 2am, 3am, 4...





	At Every Hour

**Author's Note:**

> HI, I'M SUPER NERVOUS TO POST THIS SO PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN.
> 
> I WROTE THIS AGES AGO AS A JOKE FOR A FRIEND BUT SHE REALLY LIKED IT SO HERE GOES LOL
> 
> (please leave a comment if you liked it - i'll be forever grateful :D)

 

Louis’ been sitting up for over two hours watching Harry sleep. His big beautiful stupid fucking Alpha snoring away without a care in the world. Harry turns over jostling Louis slightly, swaying him from his thoughts. The duvet falls lower giving Louis an eyeful to Harry’s pale skin and the light dusting of hair leading to Louis’ happy place. Harry’s chest rises and falls as his arm slaps out to reach for Louis. He makes contact with Louis’ thigh and the crease in his brow disappears as Harry turns back over.

 

Louis wants to punch him.

 

Any other time Louis would pull the duvet completely off and swallow Harry’s cock down without a second thought (you know being the good little omega that he is) but tonight is 100% not one of those nights. You see, Louis hasn't been up letting his thoughts run wild for no reason, Harry’s album dropped an hour ago and already half the side of the world is going crazy. Louis’ been scoping twitter looking at the #HarryStylesAlbum tag being careful to not let his fingers slip unlike one idiot he knows. The reviews are incredible so far but he can't stop the irrational fear of what’s to follow.

 

A few weeks ago, Harry had been on a radio show where the asshole of an interviewer asked him whether Sweet Creature was about Louis. Honestly, it doesn't take a genius to know the correct answer to that but you see, Harry’s team was none too pleased. Harry had warned him that Jeff had a few ideas (ideas? – more like ways to continuously piss of Louis) up his sleeve as to diffuse this speculation. Louis doesn't think its speculation, its clearly fact. However, this issue isn’t even Louis' first concern. The concern is Track 3 – _Carolina._

Louis checks the time on Harry’s bedside table looking at the little [Pink Floyd](https://www.etsy.com/dk-en/listing/598618005/pink-floyd-dark-side-of-the-moon-ticking) analogue clock they bought together that one Sunday afternoon in Borough Market a few years ago. Louis squints his eyes as it takes him longer than it normally should to read the time, 1:32am. Damn Harry for deciding on only having analogue clocks in the house. He once said the reasoning behind it was because _“It’s timeless Lou, a classic”_ or some shit or another. Louis agreed just to shut his alpha up by sticking his tongue down his throat and his hand down his ridiculously tight pants. An hour later caught on Harry’s knot, Louis had apparently agreed to let Harry put analogue clocks and other ridiculous amenities around the house but Louis couldn't have cared less.

 

Harry fell back asleep soon after sending a tweet stating his album was out now. He’d fell asleep around 10 not wanting to be up and anxious about the release but Louis nudged him awake a few minutes before 12 encouraging him to send his tweet and go back to sleep after. Louis knew he was nervous but let Harry do as he pleased. A kiss on the lips goodnight and Harry turned over onto his belly and dozed off. It wasn't as simple for Louis. _Carolina_ was a great song but there was a lyric that always left a funny feeling in the pit of Louis’ stomach.

 

When Harry first played Louis _Carolina_ over a FaceTime session, Harry was in Jamaica with his team and Louis was stuck playing house with Eleanor in LA. Louis couldn't help the grimace he pulled as the track ended and Harry looked into the camera attempting to gage Louis’ reaction.

 

 _“What’s wrong?”_ Harry asked. _“Oh God, you hate it.”_

 _“No, no don't be silly, It’s brilliant Haz”_ Louis smiled back shifting a little on the loveseat. In the background, Louis could see Mitch hovering around. Harry noticed the change in Louis’ demeanour and murmured a quick _“I’ll catch you later yeah Mitch?”_ He turned back shooting Louis a knowing glance and a quick smirk before his features shifted back into that of a pout. Louis misses him dearly.

_“You know Haz, it's incredible how fast your features shift. You talk so fucking slow but your face-”_

_“Shut up”_ Harry chuckled. _“Seriously Lou, what’s up? It’s just me in the room now, the others have gone.”_

 _“Thank fuck”_ Louis grumbled under his breath.

 _“Hey I heard that, the microphone picks up practically everything Lou. One of the main reasons I bought you that MacBook you idiot. What's wrong? I know you don’t really like Mitch but he’s cool people.”_ Harry shot Louis a smile. Louis shifted again in his seat hating how Harry knew him so well. He struck gold with his Alpha.

_“I just- Townes? She’s a good girl? What the fuck H? I mean don’t get me started on Kiwi where by the way you don't even like Kiwis you fucker but who the fuck is Townes?”_

Harry sat up straight at the pitch of Louis’ voice and ran his fingers through his cropped hair. A nervous tick he’s developed over the years.

 _“You know what-“_ Louis continued _“let’s not do this over FaceTime. I just miss you so much, we’ll talk when I fly out there yeah?”_

_“O-Okay baby, I love you. Don’t forget that.”_

_“I love you too”_ Louis replied and closed his Mac groaning. _Fuck_ he thought.

 

Louis peaks at the clock and notes it 1:57 yet he’s still up replaying his quick stint in Jamaica visiting Harry where he first told him how _Carolina_ was mostly written by Mitch and the guys about a girl one of the lads hooked up with. Jeff wanted to spin it and make it seem as though Harry hooked up with her but Louis was not impressed. Despite Harry’s constant reassurance, Louis couldn’t help question the truth especially with Mitch constantly hovering giving Harry and Louis practically no alone time together. Louis shouldn't feel threated by Mitch as he’s another Alpha but it’s not uncommon for Alphas to mate with their own kind. This was a thought Louis voiced to Harry which was met with a throaty laugh and tears spilling out the corners of Harry’s eyes. As punishment Harry had to watch Louis finger himself for close to an hour before Louis got up and finished himself off in the shower. _“FUCKING BLUE BALLS!”_ Harry had shouted after him. _That’ll serve him right_ Louis thought.

 

 _Ugh_ Louis groaned as he lay flat on his back and stared at the ceiling willing himself to get at least one ounce of sleep.

 _“Lou”_ Harry groaned into the darkness.

_“Shhh Haz, go back to sleep. You've got Grimmy in the morning and you know he’s a handful.”_

_“Okay”_ Harry slurred, “ _I love you”_ and promptly fell back asleep before Louis even had a chance to reply.

 _“Love you too”_ Louis sighed.


End file.
